


We need a title! At least 1 character long, please

by macabremusic



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Headcanon, I have no idea, M/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabremusic/pseuds/macabremusic
Summary: Headcannons and shitI am a flower stanThey’re so cute it hurts
Relationships: Apollo/Hyacinthus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 17





	1. Before the frisbee

Before the frizbee incident: 

-Hyacinthus is like suuuper into history and Apollo lets him rant for hours about it

-Hyacinthus, in turn, lets Apollo read him poetry

-Apollo teaches him poetry, even though Hyacinthus is adamant that he sucks at it

-he doesn’t 

-Apollo once casually showed up whilst Hyacinthus was talking with his dad

-It took an hour to explain the situation

-They have a cottage near the field where he gets bonked in the head

-locals are concerned with the new addition to the village, especially since no one witnessed the construction 

-It’s soundproof ;) 

-They take a lot of walks 

-and runs, Hyacinthus is really good at running

-Apollo let’s him drive the sun occasionally, just to piss off Zeus 

-He’s actually really good at it

- ~~They fucked once in the backseat~~

-Apollo braids his hair while he reads 

-They are literally so adorable I can’t even

-kfsjtsjtsiaktJt

-They both hate winter 

-like really hate it

-Apollo gives him gifts all the time

-Hyacinthus says he hates it

-he doesn’t 

-Whenever Hyacinthus prays or offers anything to him, Apollo gives him figs 

-he loves figs

-they write letters to each other a lot

-Hyacinthus writes really sappy love letters

-Apollo dedicates at least 15 sonnets to him

-he loves every one of them

-Apollo heals him after training

-Hyacinthus rarely ever needs him to do this

-Hyacinthus is a badass on god 

-mf is literally a SPARTAN PRINCE he can fight

-Anyone who hurts Polyboea (his sister) gets their ass beat

-Apollo watches him destroy them lovingly

-Hermès is a little shit and teases him 

-The first time Hermès sees him, he makes like 10 rapid fire dirty jokes

-Apollo punches him 

- ~~he does agree that Hyacinthus is hot af though~~

-flower very pretty

-very very pretty

-Apollo had the most massive crush on him from first sight

-gay

-Hyacinthus is actually gay though 

-Apple is a bi icon 

-literally the og twink 

-No wait that’s Ganymede 

-remember when Marsyas called him a twink and accused him of being a bottom?

-bottom rights

- ~~Marsyas wasn’t wrong~~

-they’re in looooove 

-Hya braids flowers into his hair 

-they’re so happy 

-okay so their first meeting was actually while Hyacinth was competing in like sport stuff or something Spartan-y 

-Apollo is watching 

-He wins, they’re like awarding the wreaths or whatever 

-Love at first sight -(they make eye contact) 

-like I said, MASSIVE crush 


	2. oop! There goes Hyacinthus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> during the flowery time
> 
> could not bring myself to make this any longer

-Apollo literally will NOT move from his body

-It takes a visit from Artemis for him to even look anywhere but Hyacinthus’ face

-He’s in shock at first

-Because how could this happen? He’s a god! How could he let anything happen to Hyacinthus!

-Then comes the waterworks

-He physically cannot stop crying

-He’s in real pain

-He tries healing him

-It doesn’t work

-But... Hyacinthus likes flowers!


	3. HES ALIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And.... resurrection

-When he’s resurrected Apollo absolutely refuses to leave his side

-Like physically will not stop holding his hand or running his hands through his hair

-He realizes how beautiful Hyacinthus’ laughter is 

-There’s a lot of crying

-A lot of apologizing 

-Because Apollo blames himself 

-They spend one full day in his palace crying and holding one another 

-Apollo offers him immortality

-He accepts! He actually accepts

-There’s some happy tears

-Lots of hugs all around 

-And Apollo is just so happy he could burst! Because Hyacinthus is there, he’s alive and he’s not leaving again! 

-They’re so exhausted though

-(cuddle time) 

-Nightmares happen, but there’s always the reminder that they’re safe, and together.


End file.
